


Rules Are Rules

by thecarlysutra



Series: Service [2]
Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexy, Sexy Times, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: He’d do anything for an orgasm.Or so he thought.  Until Ice asked him to beg.Written for boasamishipper per her prompt.





	Rules Are Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boasamishipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boasamishipper/gifts).

  
“You want something?” Ice’s voice, velvety and rich, so close Maverick could feel his breath tickle his ear. “Beg for it.”

Maverick felt a fire light up in his belly, which was a goddamn miracle. They’d been at it for coming up on forty-five minutes, Maverick bound to Ice’s headboard so expertly that he could barely squirm against the catalogue of torturous teasing Ice had devised. Forty-five minutes of Ice’s mouth and hands and a few toys for good measure, and Maverick hadn’t come yet. Ice would bring him right up to the edge, so close Maverick could almost taste it, and then back down long enough that it faded away to an agonizing, but nebulous, desire. He felt like he was going to burst out of his skin. He’d do anything for an orgasm.

Or so he thought. Until Ice asked him to beg.

Ice felt him go rigid, and looked him in the eye. “You know the rules, Maverick. You agreed to them. I will give you anything you want, but you have to ask me for it. _Nicely_.”

Maverick gritted his teeth. Ice was right. He was right about everything. This was not his first time trussed up in Ice’s bed, and it wasn’t his first time submitting to Ice in this way. And he had explicitly asked for this session. He knew what he had to do; he just didn’t want to do it.

“All you have to do is beg,” Ice said, “and I can wait all night, if that’s how long it takes.”

He was right about that, too. Fuck.

Maverick lowered his eyes, because he’d never get the words out looking Ice in the face. He wet his lips, said hesitantly, “Ice … please …”

He felt one of Ice’s big hands pet his hair, a soft, comforting touch. “Good boy,” he purred. “Please _what_?”

“Please … I want to come.”

“No,” Ice said, with infinite patience. “That’s telling me. You have to ask for it, or you won’t get it.”

Maverick felt himself flush violently, equal parts frustrated and embarrassed. He forced himself to calm down. He took in a deep breath, counted to ten.

“Please, can I come?”

Ice kissed him, slow and wet and so damn good Maverick felt part of his brain short-circuit. “You’re such a good boy, Mav. Of course you can come. How would you like me to do that for you?”

Ice was close, resting some of his weight—but careful, always so careful, not to give too much while he was strung up—across Maverick’s body, pressing kisses to his jaw, his throat. His hand brushed lightly over Maverick’s straining, aching cock, but Maverick knew he wouldn’t do anything until he explicitly asked for it.

Rules were rules.

“I—Ice, please will you use your mouth on me? I want you to suck my cock, Ice, please, let me come in your mouth.”

Ice met his eyes. He smiled a little, but not in a prideful or superior way. He looked—fuck it, he looked _proud_. Ice kissed Maverick’s mouth, his fingertips trailing lightly over Maverick’s cheek. “Of course you can, Maverick. You’ve been such a good boy for me; you can come in my mouth.”

Ice gave him one more good kiss on the lips, then slid down Maverick’s body, that plush, talented mouth enveloping Maverick’s cock. Maverick’s eyes rolled back as the delicious heat and wetness surrounded him, as Ice’s clever tongue caressed the head, teasing the slit. It wasn’t going to take long, but he was going to make the most of it, and he thrust into Ice’s mouth—not too much, just as much as Ice would let him get away with. Ice breathed through his nose and relaxed his throat, taking Maverick all the way in, and Maverick saw stars, literal stars, as all the tension left his body, spraying out against Ice’s tonsils.

Maverick went limp, only the restraints holding him upright, and his head spun. His heart was going a hundred miles an hour, and he gulped in hungry breaths. He was peripherally aware of Ice coming up to the head of the bed, quickly removing the restraints from around Maverick’s wrists, easing Maverick’s spent body down against the pillows.

Ice lay down beside him, the familiar warmth and shape of his body so pleasant against Maverick’s. Ice ran his fingers lightly through Maverick’s hair, and Maverick’s vision went back to normal in time to see Ice’s placid face smiling down at him. 

“Did you enjoy that?” he asked. 

Maverick sighed, stretched, pressing his body against Ice’s. Ice chuckled, patted his hip, waited for his answer.

“Yeah,” Maverick said. “Yeah, okay, I liked it a lot. Are you happy?”

Ice looked a bit shocked. “Am _I_ happy? _I_ didn’t get to come, Mitchell.”

Maverick flushed. “Oh. I—”

“That escaped your notice, did it?”

“Yeah.”

“You want me to take you on your back or your belly? Or do you have the strength to stay up on your hands and knees?”

“Oh, Ice … I don’t—”

Ice chuckled. “I’m kidding, Mav. I’ll live. You took a lot tonight, mostly gracefully; I’m really proud of you.”

Maverick blushed. Ice grinned, and kissed him again. He pulled up the afghan at the foot of the bed, covering Maverick in soft, sweet-smelling warmth.

“Get some sleep,” he murmured. “We’ll address the issue of my orgasm tomorrow, if you’re up for it.”

Maverick squinted up at him. “Shouldn’t it be if _you’re_ up for it?”

Ice rolled his eyes. “Goodnight, Maverick.”

Maverick snuggled up against him. “Goodnight, slavemaster.” 

He thought he got away with it for about ten seconds, at which point Ice tickled him mercilessly.  



End file.
